witcherfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Luoghi in The Witcher (videogioco)
The major locations in the game are as follows: Kaer Morhen, the outskirts, the Quartiere del Tempio, the Quartiere mercantile, the lakeside / Murky Waters, Vizima Antica, the swamp cemetery, and the old manor. General types of locations These kinds of places are found in each of the Acts of the game, for which a general treatment already exists: * Circles of Elements * Inns and taverns * Markets * Places of Power Prologo Kaer Morhen * Cortile * Piano terra ** Cucina ** Sala da pranzo * Primo piano ** Sera salone ** Biblioteca ** Armeria ** Ovest salone * Stanza di Triss * Sotterranei ** Laboratorio dei Witcher Capitolo I Campagne di Vizima * Grotta sotto le mura cittadine * Cripta nelle campagne * Locanda * Cappelle del Fuoco Eterno * Vecchio mulino * Nascondiglio di Salamandra nelle Campagne ** La grotta settentrionale Principale villaggio * Cappella * Casa del Reverendo * Casa di Vesna Case private * Casa di Abigail * Accampamento del Cacciatore reale * Casa di Haren Brogg * Casa di Odo Cancelli * Cancello di Maribor * Cancello del Mugnaio * Cancello dei Mercanti Capitolo II Quartiere del Tempio di Vizima * Angus' house * Armorer of the Order * Cimitero ** Cemetery crypt * Casa del detective * La Prigione * haunted house, where the very old wine is as well as the wraiths Coleman needs killed * Strada dei Mercanti ** Casa di Shani * Order outpost * Fogne ** Cripta ** Sito del culto del Ragno Leonino * Ospedale S. Lebioda ** Altare di Melitele * Casa di Thaler Distretto dei non-umani * Bottega del Fabbro Nanico * Casa del Fabbro Nanico, where the half-elf Geralt saves in A Ghost Story is staying * Casa di Kalkstein * Casa di Golan Vivaldi I bassifondi * Locanda dell'Orso Peloso * Casa di Ramsmeat * Il Bordello "La Dama Accogliente" * house where the thug who sends Geralt into a trap in A Ghost Story lives * "haunted" house where the ambush takes place * warehouse where Vincent leaves Geralt to deal with Salamandra Cancelli * Cancello della Diga * Cancello del Quartiere mercantile, locked * Cancello dei Mercanti, not specifically identified and locked * Cancello Nord al Quartiere Reale, locked Diga di Vizima Palude * Approdo * Villaggio dei Mattonai * Cava dei Mattonai ** Altare dei vodyanoi * Bosco dei Druidi * Grotta * Radura dei taglialegna * Capanna del Nonno * Torre del mago * Accampamento degli Scoia'tael * Santuario di Melitele * Cimitero dei Golem * Isola della Viverna Capitolo III Quartiere dei Mercanti di Vizima * Cimitero, new entrance available * Gamblers' den * Guardhouse * Herbalist's house * House of the Queen of the Night * John Natalis Square ** Triss' house * Marketplace ** Salt Square ** Tanners Square ** Alley along the walls ** Radovid's hideout * The New Narakort * Pankiera house (Rozalind, the girl with Dandelion's lute) * Salamandra hideout in the restricted area * Municipio ** Magazzino del municipio * Vivaldi and Sons bank * the Workshop Cancelli * Cancello del Cimitero * Gate to the Quartiere del Tempio * Maribor Gate, locked * Miller's Gate, locked Quartiere del Tempio di Vizima * all locations accessible in Capitolo II * Chiostro, not that you enter yet, but it features as a location * Distretto dei non-umani, new location accessible within ** house where Alvin is being held after he is kidnapped * Fogne new locations accessible within ** Rovine elfiche ** Nascondiglio di Salamandra Palude * all locations accessible in Capitolo II * Salamandra encampment Other * Salamandra base Capitolo IV Black Tern Island * Altar of Dagon Fields * Crypt in the fields * Druids' circle * the Hermit's hut ** Kurgans * Raspberry patch (also called Hanged Man's tree) * Ruined mill * Small farm Riva del Lago * Capanna del Re Pescatore * cripta * Grotta elfica * Altare della Signora del Lago Murky Waters Village * Adam's house * Alina's house * Baker's house * Blacksmith's house * Celina's house * Tobias, the village chief's, house Just outside the village * Ruined bridge * Country Inn * Healer's hut * Riverbank * Ruins Capitolo V Castello di Foltest Swamp cemetery * Ancient crypts * Cemetery Island ** Striga's crypt *** Saint Gregory's tomb * Old mine ** Ancient crypt beneath the old mine * Raven's crypt * Refugees' caves ** Agnes of Glanville's lair ** Druids' cave Old manor * Old manor ** Old manor catacombs Vizima Antica * Breccia nel muro * Cancello della Diga * Forgia improvvisata * Laboratorio di Kalkstein * Nascondiglio degli Scoia'tael * L'ospedale da campo * Posto di comando dell'Ordine * Torre del Macellaio * Vicolo buio Diga di Vizima * Cancello di Vizima Antica, locked except to enter at the beginning of the Act * Cancello per Nuova Vizima, locked Epilogo Quartiere del Tempio di Vizima * Chiostro * Safe house * Fogne ** nido di Zeugl Ice Plains Not so much a "physical" location, but a dreamspace. Mentioned-only * Brokilon * Dol Blathanna * Mahakam * Northern Kingdoms ** Kaedwen ** Redania *** Blaviken *** Novigrad ** Temeria *** Maribor *** Vizima * Nilfgaard *Zerrikania ** Metinna 1 Categoria:The Witcher Prologo Categoria:The Witcher Capitolo I Categoria:The Witcher Capitolo II Categoria:The Witcher Capitolo III Categoria:The Witcher Capitolo IV Categoria:The Witcher Capitolo V Categoria:The Witcher Epilogo de:Handlungsorte nach Kapiteln en:Locations by Act fr:Lieux hu:Helyszínek fejezetek szerint pl:Miejsca w grze